HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills
The last set of skills are broken into three categories, knowledge, social and movement. Each skill is largely independent of other skills and does something unique, but some may affect combat or be used in combat, while others may benefit other skills. Some of these skills may overlap or even be considered the same skill by the player and GM. It is not necessary to use all of these in a game. These are provided to give players a wide array to customize their character with. Examples: Perform includes Sing (Social) and Dance (Movement). It isn't necessary to take all 3 skills, but their might be a story reason to separate out specific performance types. For instance, I have been singing all my life and am fairly decent at it. I also played Tuba in high school, but haven't practiced in years. I can't dance...period. All of these would fall under the Perform Skill, but it would not be realistic for them to all be the same level. Choose skills based on what fun and the story requires. Knowledge Knowledge skills are non-combat related skill checks that cover anything related to lore or education. If a character has formally or informally picked up information about anything: region, culture, science, magic, rare artifacts, or the best restaurants on Pulon Island, then this is the appropriate skill set to roll from. Rolled A Knowledge Check is specific to a certain limited category, otherwise, the basic Knowledge Skill check is rolled to create a new specific category as the character studies up on the subject. At character creation or through extensive training, a character can spend 1 Base Point to gain a specific Knowledge Skill with 1 BP in the line. Knowledge skills cannot be gained In The Moment without unique circumstances (e.g. a magical book imparts significant knowledge of a particular subject before poofing). When rolling in a specific category, the score determines the level of knowledge on that topic. 10 - uneducated; common folk knowledge; usually wrong and full of assumptions 15 - some knowledge; less prone to assumptions and error, but actual knowledge is scant 20 - above average; able to hold a conversation about the topic 25 - learned; able to teach the common folk rudiments of the topic 35 - well educated; knows enough to hold classes with a depth of knowledge to pass on 45 - expert; knows enough to research and experiment in order to add to the knowledge base 55 - master; reputation for knowledge of the subject; consulted regionally because of knowledge 65 - scholar; continental renown for knowledge; only the most hidden secrets or most esoteric bits of trivia escape you concerning the topic 75 - sage; you might as well have been there, seen that, done that, and got the t-shirt 100 - essentially omniscient about this particular topic; nobody knows more than you do, nor could they See the example below with the Knowledge: Nobility skill. ''Amirith Daarcphyre'''' is meeting with Lady Amilorisan of Netterhall. He is required to sit through a formal dinner while a bunch of dignitaries, functionaries, and sycophants joust through a complicated dance of etiquette and protocol. He has never been much for the formality of the nobles so knows next to nothing about the situation. He rummages through his brain, not so much to join the fray but to glean something of meaning from their innuendo-filled fencing. He rolls a 17 on his Knowledge: Nobility and catches enough useful information to report back to his friends not empty-handed.'' Typical Knowledge Skills: Astrology, Cryptography, Lore, Nobility, Religion, Science (Specific), Terrain (Specific), Social Skills Social Skills relate to any type of skill necessary to interact with other characters of any kind. This may include animals, aliens, or artificial life-forms. The list of social skills is meant to include skills where confrontation happens or advantage gained is important. Whether a person is bluffing their way out of dire situation, practicing etiquette with the foreign ruler, trying to fool the guards with a disguise, or just gathering information on the streets, the skill's needed to maneuver through society can be just as vicious and deadly as any weapon. More often than not, social skills are based on the more mental characteristics rather than the physical. Listed below are the social skills with a brief description and the Base Characteristics used for the skill. Rolled Social Skills are rolled either as an active roll or a reactive roll depending on the situation. Whoever initiates a particular action is the active roller and the reactive roller is the person responding. This may change multiple times over the course of a single encounter, but generally, Social Skill rolls are opposed to other Social Skill rolls. Learning new specialized Social Skills requires the character to roll a Base Social Skill roll equal to or above the DS of the specific skill to learn it whether or not that roll actually succeeds against the opposing roll or DS: If taken at character creation or through training, Social Skills can be bought for 1 Base Point. Otherwise, they cost 3/1 In The Moment. Active Roll: 1d10 + Y Reactive Roll: 1d10 + Y Highest roll succeeds. For example, Jayela is about to be arrested by some Council guards. She tries to sweet talk her way out of the situation by name-dropping (+2 Modifier) and some implied promises later. She rolls a 1 and adds 20 for a total of 23. The guards use the opposed check, Sense Motive, and each gets a roll. The first rolls a 14, but the second rolls a 24. Jayela is unable to convince the second guard to let her go. However, she has gained one TP for her skill by learning from the failure. HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics#Perception HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics#Intelligence Movement Skills Movement skills relate to any non-combat action that requires a character to move about with some chance of failure. This often pits the player against the environment they find themselves in. Whether they are swimming across a river in full plate armor or jumping across a pit of fiery lava, the player might not get to where they are going. They need to roll a Movement Skill check to find out. Rolled Movement checks are typically intuitive moves but some benefit from training as well. Whenever explicit training in a Specialized Movement Skill has not been done yet, then the generic Movement Skill is used. Movement is rolled against an environment-based Difficulty Score. To learn a Specialized Movement Skill, the basic Movement Roll must exceed the DS of the specialized skill regardless if the check itself is successful against the environment DS. Learning a skill through a trainer after character creation requires in-game time and 1 Base Skill point. Learning a new skill on the fly requires GM permission and a 3/1 cost of Base Skill points to add 1 BP to the new skill line. A typical movement roll Active Roll: 1d10 + TBS of selected Movement Skill vs. DS of the environment. Movement Skills may also serve as Reactive Roll opposed checks. For example, Amirith needs to scale the wall of some ruins to see who is currently occupying it, but has never bothered much with climbing. The DS of the wall is 14. He rolls a 7 for a total of 20 and is able to scale the wall. Navigation * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes * Chapter 11 - Rules of Engagement